


Regrets

by Caniah (Qarma)



Category: Aveyond
Genre: F/M, RHEN DID MARRY LARS, yes she did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qarma/pseuds/Caniah
Summary: “Do you regret it?""Do you regret not being queen? Or choosing to be with Dameon?”





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out :>
> 
> Just a little something I wrote (trying to get my flow back too so I can continue Alluring and from bad to worse)
> 
> Rhen x Lars will always be my favorite Aveyond pair asdfghjkhgfdsa

Another pleasant saturday morning graced Veldarah today, specifically Shadwood Academy. Lars Tenobor, a High Sorcerer who teaches at the academy, was on his way to the faculty room to see a dear friend of his, who was surely, yet again, working on a weekend. There were no classes to be held and he strolled along the halls, watching some students prepare to leave or remain peppered in the school to relax with friends.

 

Some of his students see him, greet him and make small talk. Soon enough, he approaches the path that led to their office. He slows down when he noticed a bouquet of flowers on a table near the door. Out of curiosity, he goes nearer to get a closer look. The bunch consisted of lilac and white flowers along with a small envelope with a name written on it. He sighs and takes the bouquet with him.

 

After a soft knock on the door, he enters the faculty room and was greeted by Rhen, who doesn’t move except for a wave of a hand that accompanied her morning greeting.

 

Rhen Darzon Pendragon, High Sword Singer, also a professor of Shadwood Academy. She’s the hero that defeated Ahriman but always says that she wouldn’t have done it if it weren’t for the people who helped her and stood by her side. They’ve known each other for quite some time now and despite their rough beginning, the two formed a lovely bond. They trusted each other more than anyone.

 

“Hey, Peta.” Lars jokingly says and Rhen immediately faces him with a frown. “Someone left these for you.” Lars says, raising the flowers.

 

“Oh, yes, right. I forgot to take them in. Sorry.” Rhen responds. “Can you put them on the table over there? Thanks,”

 

Lars shrugs and does so. “Who are they from?”

 

“Dameon. I told him that he doesn't have to send me any gifts, but he really doesn’t listen,” Rhen chuckles and lowers her head timidly.

 

“I see.” Lars said, almost sounding bitter. Rhen smiles and then goes back to what she was doing.

 

“What are you even working on anyway?” Lars approaches her and leans on the back of her chair. “Nothing big, I just wanted to be sure that I have my lessons and activities planned correctly for the next two weeks.” Rhen continues to write and shuffle papers around.

 

Lars sighs and watches over, remaining there silently for a moment.

 

He then places a hand on Rhen’s head. “Don’t work too much,”

 

“I won't, I promise. I’ll finish up soon. Do you have any plans today?” Rhen says and Lars shakes his head then walks away to leave Rhen be. He sits on his desk and couldn’t help but gaze at the flowers that Dameon left for Rhen.

 

Things would have gone so differently for Rhen. Maybe she even would have had a better life than this. At the end of their quest against Ahriman, Rhen was given a chance to choose what her future will be. To run away from all her duties and live as a hermit, to return to Clearwater or to go to Thais to be the queen they've been waiting for.

 

She chose to come back to Veldarah.

 

To abolish slavery. And to become a Professor and High Sword Singer.

 

With Lars.

 

When she expressed her wishes, everyone in the room was surprised and the oracle even said that she doesn’t agree with this choice but of course respects it. Her father returned to Thais and took over as king again.

 

Rhen bid farewell to Dameon Maurva, the Druid of light, son of the Druid of Dreams. The two surely shared something special. Something more than friendship.

 

“I’m ready to go when you are, Rhen.” Such simple words, but Lars would be lying if he said he wasn’t the happiest man in the room when he heard Rhen’s decision.

 

“Hey, Rhen.” Lars begins. “Do you regret it?”

 

“Regret what?” Rhen abandons her work and faces Lars.

 

“After the quest… a little after we’ve settled in Veldarah… Dameon told you… that he was willing to give up everything to be with you.” Lars paused. “Do you regret not being queen? Or choosing to be with Dameon?” Rhen looked surprised to be asked this out of the blue.

 

She stares at the ground and sighs. “Sometimes I think about what my life would have been like if I became queen. What my life would have been like with Dameon. It was a tough decision to make, of course I would have these thoughts. I was so young back then after all. If I chose to be queen, I’m sure I would have been happy there anyway.”

 

Lars nodded along, looking disappointed but clearly trying to hide it. Rhen pursed her lips, deep in thought.

 

“But right now, I know I’ve made the right decision. I don’t want to be a queen, Lars. I’m perfectly happy with a simple life.”

 

“Why didn’t you return to Clearwater then? You could have returned to your family. You could have married that boy you liked, who was it? Albert or something?”

 

“Danny.” Rhen laughed, shaking her head. “I just know that I made the right decision and I wouldn't have it any other way. I was able to abolish slavery, thanks to your help, and look at us. We’re both doing well as professors. We’re training batches of amazing sword singers and sorcerers.” she smiled.

 

“Yes, I did have feelings for Dameon. But as fate would have it, we just weren’t meant to be. I wouldn’t let him sacrifice his duties just to be with me and I knew that we just weren’t meant to be together. As for Danny, he’s also very dear to me but… things have changed. Our paths have taken separate directions. I couldn’t see myself staying in Clearwater with him. They’re both my friends. They’re both important to me. But neither of them is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.” Rhen smiled at Lars.

 

“Who is it then?” Lars asked, but Rhen only chuckled.

 

“I’m very happy here. With my work, with my new friends, with my new life. With...” She trails off, glancing at Lars.

 

“So no. I don’t regret it.”

 

Lars smiled. “I’m really glad to hear that.”

 

“Well, now you've done it, brat. Asking me silly questions, making me feel like I don't want to work anymore,” Rhen playfully smiles.

 

Lars catches on. “Wanna go get something to eat?”

 

“I’m not busy anymore so sure, why not?” Rhen shrugs and walks over to the door. Lars follows.

 

Lars wasn’t saying anything as he walked alongside his companion.

Rhen stole glances and saw him with the gentlest smile.

She decided not to say anything and savored the moment.

 

Rhen made a heavy decision that greatly affected her path in life almost a decade ago.

 

She could have been a queen.

A simple villager.

A hermit.

 

But she chose to be here.

In Veldarah.

With Lars Tenobor.

 

And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: max-never-maxine  
> Twitter: @HailJambalaya  
> Instagram: @viralirus  
> Discord: Despafleeto#6417  
> fb: Max Castellan/Jambalaya


End file.
